


【乙女向/Connor】天鹰座之上 Above the Aquila

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor has a surprise for you, F/M, You and Connor watch the stars together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 你x康纳在夏夜的山顶上看流星。纯小甜饼，不甜不要钱
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【乙女向/Connor】天鹰座之上 Above the Aquila

康纳说要给你一个惊喜。

你任由他握着你的手，带你走在林间小路上。虽然你一直依康纳所说的闭着眼睛，但你从光线的变化感觉到，黑夜正在一点点侵蚀黄昏。

“你要带我去哪？”你忍不住问道。康纳捏了捏你的手，什么都没有说。

闭眼时长时间走在黑暗中，你却丝毫不感到害怕。你曾在这个无情的世界中如溺水之人般挣扎，是他带你走出那些残酷。即使有一天，当太阳和所有星辰坠落，你相信他也会带你在黑暗中追逐光。

这是你第一次在森林中走得这样深。闭眼的这段时间，你的听觉变得异常敏锐。低吟浅唱的虫鸣与你们踩上落叶时的沙沙声交织在一起，你第一次发现林中声音的层次是这样丰富。

也许是担心你感到烦闷，康纳不停地为你讲着有关森林的一切。他熟悉这里的一草一木，能从虫鸣和动物叫声中分辨它们的位置。他是自然之子，森林的宠儿，没有任何尘世的桎梏能困住他未染世俗的眼眸。

“我们到了，亲爱的，”听到康纳的话后你睁开眼睛，看到你们站在一片山顶空地上。夜幕已经完全降临，你的裙摆在初夏的凉风中轻轻飘动。

康纳生起了火，借着跳动的火光，你看到草地上有一座小小的帐篷。知道你在想什么，康纳解释道，“我上周就计划带你来露营，昨天来这里搭的帐篷。”

“原来是因为这个…抱歉，我昨天错怪你了，”你有些不好意思地说。昨天下午康纳不告而别，你等到深夜，才看到康纳沐浴着月光回到了达文波特家园。你埋怨他为什么回来这么晚，他只是摸了摸你的头，没有说什么。

康纳回应道，“没关系，”他向你伸出手，“来吧，我的姑娘。”你随康纳走进帐篷，他取下他的弓箭和战斧，把它们放在帐篷的角落。他面对帐篷开口坐了下来，你也坐在他的身边。

夏夜的银河横亘在中天，你头一次这样长久地看着它。无论在波士顿还是在达文波特家园，看到银河时你也只是会匆匆一瞥，从来没有关注过组成它的那些明黄、深紫、幽蓝的色彩。

“天上有好多星星啊，”你忍不住感叹。你索性躺倒在地上，双手交叠枕在脑后。“你能给我讲讲这些都是什么星星吗？”你看向康纳，看到他也在低头看着你。他的深棕色眼睛盛满了温柔，夺走了最明亮的星星的光芒。

“好啊，”康纳不出意料地答应了你，他面对你时总是很有耐心。他走了过来，也随你躺在地上。看了一会儿点缀在夜幕上的群星，你指向一颗位置很高，刚好在银河上的明亮星辰，“那个是什么星星？”

康纳没有立即回答你，他伸手轻轻揽住了你的腰。他比你高很多，身形整个大了一圈，一只手就可以把你牢牢圈住。你枕在他的左臂上，待你的双手在他胸前找到了一个舒适的位置，他才说道，“那是天鹰座α星【注1】。”

“天鹰座？”你稍稍抬头看向康纳，“你的船也是这个名字？”

康纳微笑颔首，以示肯定。你们离得很近，可以听到对方的呼吸声。你把玩着康纳刺客袍上的金属扣子，"下次你出海时可以带上我吗，刺客船长？我是说，你下次出海运货的时候，我不会在你作战时让你分心。”

康纳似乎有些为难，“我当然想带你去，但我学会开船没有多久，还需要一些时间练习……”

你很清楚康纳是过度谦虚。虽然康纳在处理兄弟会的事务时有着超乎年龄的老成，但他本质上还是一个青涩的大男孩，你喜欢这点。“没关系的，我相信你，”你笑着回应康纳。说罢，你凑近他的左脸，印上了蜻蜓点水般的一吻。也许是你的手下意识地在康纳胸前蹭了蹭，你听到他的呼吸声变得更粗重了一些。

借着帐篷外的火光和微弱的星光，你看到康纳耳根的深色皮肤染上了微红。康纳没有看你，又看向了空中的天鹰座，“天鹰座α星又被称为'Altair’，这让我想起了阿基里斯讲的大导师……”

有一颗流星划过天际，没等康纳说完，你就激动地开口道，“康纳，有流星！”说罢，你才想到自己似乎打断了康纳的话，感到有些不好意思。

“我不是故意打断你的，”你讪讪地笑了笑。你接着说，“我经常听人们说，看到流星时要许愿。”

康纳饶有兴致地挑眉道，“那你许了什么愿？”他挪了挪左臂，让你以一个更舒服的姿势躺在他怀里。

“不告诉你，”你伸出食指堵住他的嘴唇，“说出来就不灵了。”

你们静静看了一会儿星空，你主动打破了沉默，“康纳，你是不是经常看到流星呀？”

康纳将头埋得更低了一些，低头轻嗅你发丝的清香，“对，小时候我经常看到天上落下无数星星，我就问母亲，星星都去哪里了？母亲笑笑没有回答我，我心想，星星一定落到了山的那一边……”

你粗略地知道一些康纳过去的经历，明显听出康纳提起母亲时，嗓音中夹杂着复杂的情绪。康纳接着说，“我给母亲说了我的想法，没想到她没有训斥我，而是陪我一起去找星星。我们翻过大山，到了山谷的那一边，却什么也没有找到。”

担心提起什么让康纳伤心的事情，你一时不知道如何回应他，只能说，“你的母亲真的很爱你……”康纳听后没有答话，只是把你搂得更紧了一些。过了许久，康纳才接着说，“我四岁那年母亲去世后，每到晴朗的夜晚，我就总是一个人跑出村子去找坠落的流星。我跑遍了村子每一个方向的山谷，后来我去了波士顿，来到达文波特家园，都没有找到那些星星。”

你轻叹口气，把脸埋在他结实的胸膛上，“后来找不到星星，你就离家越来越远……”

康纳右臂也圈住了你，“我只能四海为家，为了活着而不断拼杀。”顿了顿，他接着说，“离家之后，我经常想到母亲说的，每颗星星都是一个逝去的人，他们会在天上继续看着生者。如果有一天某颗星星落到了地上，那就说明这位逝者有朝一日会与他或她爱的人重逢。”

你蹭了蹭他的胸膛，“在我看来，你一直是那个寻找流星的小男孩。”明白康纳说出刚才那番话是因为思念母亲，你认真地说，“我会一直待在你身边，永远也不会离开。”

康纳支起身子，俯身看向你的双眼。他的眸中似有星光闪烁，“我已经找到我的星星了，”他说。

平日里，在危机四伏的外界康纳只能被迫收敛情绪，但你深知，他有着一颗柔软又火热的心。他不善言辞，不会说很多情话哄你开心，但此刻你明白了他全部的真心。

你还在回味康纳的话时，他的吻落了下来。这个吻不似平常那样温柔，而是带着仿佛被压抑许久的热情和渴望。你感受到了他身体的重量，下意识地抚上他结实的胸膛。他在接吻时已经不再青涩，很快将你抛上了云端。你感到自己好像飘到了很高很高的地方，到了那璀璨星河中，天鹰座之上。

天空中银河的角度倾斜了一些，这个夜还很漫长。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：天鹰座是赤道带星座之一；在天箭座之南，人马座之北，大部分在银河内。天鹰座α星，即中文中的“牛郎星/河鼓二”，是排名全天第十二的明亮恒星，白色。在星空观测中，是夏季大三角中的一角。它和天鹰座β星（河鼓一）、天鹰座γ星（河鼓三）的连线正指向织女星。西方称呼此星为Altair，是阿拉伯语的“飞翔的大鹫（Al nasr-l'tair:النسر الطائر）”的缩写。


End file.
